octuplets
by country girl for life
Summary: Bella has Octuplets, what well happen, whats her family going to think? maby she gets sperated, why did Edward leave her, with his family on a trip? why did it take so long for the others to come back?
1. finding out

**This is a new story and I know it is short but sorry about that I haven't updated on Carlee but I been working on this I hope you like it ;) the new and im proved and thank you to loyal as a puppy but i bite thank you she rewote it so thank you so much ;)**

Bella POV – All human  
I have just returned from my honeymoon with my handsome, amazing and don't  
forget totally besotted husband, Edward Cullen which means that I am  
officially a Cullen, Isabella Marie Cullen to be precise.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Three weeks have passed since I arrived home from my honeymoon with Edward  
and to be honest I'm not feeling great. Suddenly a wave of nausea crashed  
over me and I jumped up from where I was sitting on the couch with my head in  
Edward's lap.

As soon as I got in to the bathroom I was vomiting down the toilet, tears  
streaming down my face and my ears roaring. The sick was getting in my hair  
but Edward was soon by my side holding it for me.  
Eventually my stomach had emptied itself and I just slumped and dry heaved  
with my head lying on the nice cool toilet seat, Edward was rubbing my back  
slowly.

He told me to go back to bed and he would clean it up, I tried to tell him  
that I was okay but he just wouldn't listen, he's very stubborn about my  
health. I decided that as I did feel rotten and not up to arguing I would just  
accept it, just this once.

So I went back to bed and I did not awaken until 1:00 in the afternoon, I was  
so exhausted that I slept for almost a day and it was Monday.

The bed beside me was cold and empty, so Edward must have gone to work so I  
got up and went in to the kitchen. After doing a lap of the room and checking  
the fridge door I spotted a piece of paper with elegant scrawl on the table, I  
snatched it up and read

My dearest Bella, I regret to say that I have to leave you for a couple of  
days, I hope you don't mind but call me when you get this note, my heart is  
yours and always will be my sweet Bella.  
With all of my love, your Edward

Cradling the note to my chest I immediately pulled my cell phone out of my  
handbag and put in speed dial 1 and waited impatiently for him to answer so I  
could hear his beautiful voice.

"Hello sleeping beauty, how did you sleep?"

"Perfect, thanks for asking, I hope I didn't keep you awake with my sleep  
talking, why are you going to be gone for a couple of days?"

"Well I'm going on a trip with my family, Carlisle phoned and said it was  
an emergency. I didn't want to wake you up, you needed the rest and didn't  
want to worry you love."

"Okay when are you going to be home again?"

"I don't know but I will call you and miss you every day until I am  
holding you in my arms again. Goodbye, I love you."

"I love you more."

"Not even possible, I love you more than there are stars in the sky."

"Well I love you so much it feels as if you have been gone years and not  
just days. Absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"It is impossible for my to love you anymore."

There was a soft click as he put down the phone and I pressed the end call  
button, as soon as the call had ended it hit me, there was a family emergency.  
What had happended?

Why would they have to leave and why wouldn't he wake me up to kiss me  
goodbye or even to ask me to come? A million questions were racing through my  
head.

I went to get change and as I was pulling down my jumper I looked down at my  
usually flat stomach and saw that it was getting bigger. I haven't been  
eating much lately so that really only left one solution I'm not sick… I  
must be pregnant.

I gasped and rushed over to my bedside table and pulled open the door where I  
keep my women's essentials, buried under all the junk was a home  
pregnancy test.

I rushed in to the en-suite and ripped open the packaging and took the  
pregnancy test. Anxiously I sat on the counter and waited, eyes closed and  
breathing deeply, trying to calm myself.

If I am indeed pregnant then that's a good thing, Edward and I have  
discussed it and we said we both wanted a child as soon as possible and even  
though I'm only 22 and Edwards still only a medical intern we'll manage.  
We'll be fun young parents, I can even see Edward pushing a beautiful  
bronze haired boy on a bike whilst I pushed a brown haired baby around in a  
pushchair.

Smiling my eyes flew open, it all felt right and I snatched up the test and  
stared at it, it was pink… positive. Tears of joy welled up in my eyes as I  
thought about it and how I would break the news to Edward.  
Using my phone I made an appointment to see the doctor today at the hospital  
and went and put on my jeans, they're tight now that I think of it.  
Downstairs I grabbed my keys, phone and jacket and I was off to the hospital  
with a cereal bar in hand.

I got to the hospital and seated myself with a magazine on childbirth and  
pregnancy as I waited for them to call my name.

Eventually the pregnant teenager before me came out with a terrified look on  
her face, I shot her a smile before following the friendly doctor in for the  
scan, because I knew that I shouldn't be this big for only a few weeks they  
are going to scan me…

I shivered when they applied the gel to my stomach, it was freezing and I'm  
surprised the doctors have never thought of using warmer gel. The doctor  
looked perplexed and said

"Hang on a second, I need a second opinion."

Instinctively I was worried by what he said and tensed as I stared at the  
screen before he returned with another doctor who stared at the screen and  
seemed to count something before stammering,

"Well, by some miracle Mrs Cullen you are having 7 babies, you have some  
husband… We must ask you to be very carful and eat exceptionally healthily,  
feel free to call if you need any help, the nurse will give you some leaflets  
on the way out and you'll have to book another appointment."

I could barely hear any thing after he said 7 babies I was frozen, he looked  
at me sympathetically repeated what he said slowly and printed a picture off  
of my babies.

"We'll see you very soon Mrs Cullen, and perhaps your wonder hubby  
too." He smiled at me and I managed to weakly say,

"Yes perhaps."

I grabbed my stuff and after booking another appointment and collecting some  
leaflets I walked to my car and called Edward and told him that unless someone  
was dead or dying he had better come home fast.  
I arrived home first with almost an hour to spare and spent the next couple  
of hours pouring over the leaflets.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~_~~__~__~_~_~_

I heard a key in the lock and the door bang against the wall in his haste and  
his panicked voice calling my name.

"I'm in the kitchen!"

I had moved all the leaflets and was sat on the  
kitchen stool with a look of shock still plastered on my face.  
He ran through the door, unusually clumsy for him and falling over his feet,

"Bella what is it!" He sounded so panicked, bless him he was probably  
imagining the worst possible scenario, like I was dying.

"Edward I have something very important to tell you which is why I called  
you back and I want to know where you are in a minute. Anyway, take a seat." He sat on the stool in front of me and I took his hand in mine.

"Edward I'm pregnant."

"That's amazing news Bella! We're going to be parents!"

"Yes but that's not all, I'm not just pregnant. I'm very pregnant.  
Seven times pregnant, I having septuplets."

He just sat there looking at my belly his jaw moving up and down speechless  
and unable to move or do anything. I could tell he needed a minute or two to  
adjust so I picked up my baby magazine and kept reading.

**Thank you Loyal as a Puppy but i bite thank you so much!!! you keeped the same stuff in it all but you made it sound so good so thank you soooo much ;)**

**i give you all the creadit for the new stuff you put in it but you keeped the same idea!**


	2. Houses

**again to thank 'loyal as a puppy but i bite' for all the work she did in this one too ;) its the same idea but in a better format ;) thank you so much ;)**

It had been ten minutes and he hadn't moved or even looked at me and I was

getting creeped out as he was barely breathing.

"Edward, sweetheart are you still breathing?"

"WHAT!? SEVEN WHAT!?!"

"Babies, small human offspring, often chubby and with blue eyes and

bald."

"Wow!" he said breathlessly,

"Well are you sure?"

"Yes the doctor told me it" I said and showed him to magazine, leaflets

and at last, the sonogram. Tears welled up in his eyes as he gently touched

the tip of his finger to each baby.

"My babies… my children. Now I have the perfect wife and the perfect

large family."

"Well, just a hunch but I think that we need a bigger house because even

though they are living in my womb altogether for nine months I think they need

more space. We only have one other room," I said as my hand traced circles

on my belly.

"Well we'll start looking around and Carlisle has been saving up for us

when we want a family, I said I wanted to make my own way in the world but he

said it was backup."

(NEXT MONTH)

We've visited 50 houses, some of which were dumps, some that were too small

and some that we just couldn't see ourselves living in. Edward was laughing

as I was already waddling slightly but he still supported me and held my hand

wherever we went.

"Lets call it quits for today, I don't think we'll find anything in the

next twenty minutes." I shook my head,

"Can we go to this last house its not far from her, who knows it might be

the perfect place."

"Fine just this last one" he said

"Thank you" I said as he helped me in to the car and headed towards

today's final destination.

This house was 2 stories high, the driveway would fit at least three cars and

the house was red brick with a grassy front lawn, beautiful large windows and

pretty rose bushes and flowers growing along the path.

It had a big back yard and it lots of rooms, it even had 2 bedrooms extra

then we needed which could be converted in to a playroom and a guestroom. We

could have all the babies in one room around the wall, it would be perfect and

when they were old enough we would transfer them to their own bedrooms.

"Edward I love it" I said and nuzzled in to his neck and hugged him

tight, persuading him but a light had gone on behind his eyes and he

immediately said,

"Me too…" he said, I squealed and said,

"Let's buy it!"

"Okay you stay here, they left their phone number on the fridge and I'm

going to go and put an offer on."

"Okay" I said as I walked over to the stairs and sat down, all the other

furniture had been removed and my feet were hurting.

I couldn't believe that we were buying our first house and moving out of

the apartment we'd been in since high school and it was close to Edwards's

family. That's when I remembered we hadn't told them about the babies,

they had gone to spend time with their friend who was sick and when she got

better they had all headed off on holiday but they would be back tomorrow.

We would just have to have a party in our new house and then I would tell

them. With that I leaned back and promptly fell asleep on the stairs.

I dreamt this happened,

I woke up alone in my bed and I padded down the stairs of our new home(the

one she is in now) and spotted my Adonis, Edward making Breakfast and it smelt

very good.

At the table in highchairs were 7 little brown and bronze haired babies and

Edward was feeding them each, he turned to me and said,

"Bella honey wake up, our offer was accepted on the house, we're going to

move in on Sunday." I Jolted awake and looked around quickly and stared in

to Edward's lovely green eyes,

"What?" I asked as he helped me to my feet.

"We bought the house" he said slowly, helping my sleepy mind adjust,

"were going to move in next week, okay?"

"Okay" I fell asleep on the car ride home but woke up refreshed and me

and Edward spent the night packing up absolutely everything before pouring

over furniture catalogues and ordering anything our hearts desired.


	3. Telling them

Chapter 3

Bella POV

Today the rest of the Cullen's are coming over to our new home for the

House warming party and they will be here in an hour to devour the food I've

Made and get very excited about the babies.

I was supposed to sit in a ball so it didn't look like I was pregnant but

It didn't really help but it was better than nothing. I'm curled up on the

Sofa and Edward's playing with my hair and humming my lullaby.

They arrived exactly on time, like usual; Cullen's are all very concerned

About being punctual and I've never worked out why. They had been asking us

Why we moved and we just lied about it and said that one day we would want a

Family and when that day came we wanted to be prepared but soon they would

Know our real incentives.

Edward sat next to me and took my hands in his as they all took seats on the

Other couches and waited for one of us to say what they could tell was coming

And they all sat around us then he said,

"I and Bella have something to tell you."

They all look at us and nodded.

This time I spoke up,

"I'm pregnant" I stood and so did they, gawking,

"Bella your two months pregnant?" Alice asked as she danced forward with

Seem and Rose to feel my stomach.

"No only one" I said proudly.

"Why are you bigger then? You look like it's more than one baby…"

Seem trailed off, her eyes wide and her jaw dropped.

"Well that's because I'm going to have 7 babies."

"What!?!?!?!" they all said in unison, me and Edward smiled happily.

"Yes I know, it was a shock for us too but we couldn't be happier!" I

Said joyfully as I was hugged by each of them.

"Bella I'm so proud of you" Alice said

, Emmett said,

"It's going to be so fun with 7 little kids around here!" Emmett and

Alice were bouncing happily,

"Think of all the shopping and Rose can babysit!" Rose's face lit up

And Esme gave me a warm hug,

"Oh they will be spoiled Bella, don't worry about that and we will be

There for you whenever you need a rest or help." Esme said happily, she was

Such a mother and she would be an amazing grandmother too.

I'm so glad that they're happy with it; it just brought a smile to my

Face and Edward almost looked like he could burst as he was congratulated by

Jasper and Emmett.

"Well we better get going, it's getting late" Carlisle said,

"I'm glad it's only a ten minute walk now they live so close," Jasper

Said as he took Alice's hand and let her out as she waved and blew kisses.

Emmett bounded after, reciting all the games he wanted to play with the babies

And Carlisle and Esme followed immediately after hugging us.

Rose was the only one left, she smiled at me before giving me a hug and

Saying,

"I'm going to bring you all of the books I have on babies." Tears

Welled up in her eyes. A couple of years ago Rose had been pregnant with

Triplets but she had suffered a miscarriage and her fallopian tubes are

Blocked, she will get fertility treatment one day but she is still mourning

Those babies.

Come to think of it, I can't believe I didn't see a multiple birth

Coming, they run in the family, Rose and Jasper are twins on Esme's side of

The family, his niece and nephew and Edward and Alice are the same on

Carlisle's side.

One thing though is that I and Emmett are identical twins, different

Environments caused different heights and stuff but essentially all of us

Younger generation are twins so a multiple should have been seen a mile off.

I hugged Rose and she left and I and Edward went to bed. Then my dream

Started

(Bella's dream)

There were 7 little babies on a baby mat and then I spotted one little baby

That was in the corner, she was smaller than the others, and she looked very

Fragile and little. She started to cry but nobody heard her, I was trying to

Get her but my other children kept getting in the way so I couldn't and she

Was crying harder. It was horrible, I started kicking and screaming but me

Couldn't move until suddenly I was jolted awake by Edward,

"Are you okay love?" he asked, a panicked concern clearly written on his

Face.

"Yes I had a bad dream" and I told him about it as he sympathized and

Hugged me tight. Then out of a blue I felt a very sharp pain in my back and I

Screamed loudly, then it happened again


	4. The Name Game

It turns out the pain had just been the babies accidentally pushing on my

spine but the doctors had moved them all so there was no more pain.

Today we were going to the doctors again, then so as to find out what our

babies will be and enable us to name them. The doctor called us in from the

waiting room and told us that there were 4 little boys and 3 little girls,

I was so happy and I could tell Edwards face was smiling just like mine .

We walked out to the car and we didn't say anything, just revelled in our

miracles.

Edward POV

I can't believe this I'm going to have 3 little Angels, and 4 cute

bouncing boys, we drove home in a comfortable silence where we decided that we

should play the Name Game.

"Lets do the girls' names first" I said, I held up three fingers,

"Okay," Bella said as she attempted to cross her legs before giving up

and sitting with her legs out on the ground in front of me.

"Okay how about Stacy, Carom, Angel, Hannah, Maddie…?"

"Stop I like Maddie," Bella said, I put down one finger.

"Me too, so know we've got Maddie Cullen, one down 6 more to go" I said

and Bella just smiled serenely.

"Miley, Emma, Kaylee, Vanessa…?"

"Hold on I like Kaylee!" I said and put down another finger.

"okay we got Maddie and Kaylee Cullen," Bella said and this time it me

who just had a huge smile on my face.

"One more Girl name then 4 boy names" I said,

"Okay what do you think of Rachel, Ryann, Kennedy, Kylie, lily, Joan…?"

I asked

"I like Kylie" Bella said and I hugged her and put down the last finger.

"OK we have got Maddie, Kaylee, and Kylie Cullen." I said, I'm going to

love them so much and spoil them as much as I possibly can.

"Boys now" Bella said and put four fingers up.

"Okay I like Nathan, Seth, David and Carson …" I said,

"I like Carson," Bella said before putting down a finger.

"Right so we have got Kaylee, Maddie, Kylie, and Carson Cullen!"

"Jo, Alton, Nathanial, Ayden, Jack, Russell?" Bella said and I paused

before saying,

"I like Ayden." Bella put down a finger,

"We've got Ayden Cullen, to add to the Group" Bella said,

"Okay Nate, Marcus, Jake, Jacob, Noah" I said,

"I love Noah!" Bella Said and put down a finger.

"So we've got Noah Cullen!"

"Okay, and finally we have the last son, James, Laurent, Mason?" Bella

asked, her pinkie was the only finger left,

"I like mason"

"Mason Cullen" Bella said.

"So we got Carson, Ayden, Noah, Mason, Kaylee, Maddie, and Kylie Cullen"

I recited.

"wow that's a lot" Bella said as me and her smiled at the names of our

kids.


	5. babies

I'm currently in hospital and due any day now, Emmett is getting on my

nerves though. I'm huge at the moment and whenever I move on the bed he

makes loud creaking noises and booming noises whenever I walk.

Edward was holding my hand when the nurses came in to give me the

anaesthetic, we had decided that it was impossible to not die of pain or

exhaustion when delivering seven children, even though they're all in the

right position.

Then I blanked out

2 hours later

I woke up to hear Edward saying "Bella wake up, the babies are waiting for

you and there's a little surprise." I groaned, I felt groggy and

muttered,

I opened my eyes and a huge smile went on his face,

"How long have I been out?"

"Just 2 hours."

"Where are there?" I asked,

"Well you'll just have to find out!" he said smiling and picking me up and

crossing the room, my body's a lot slimmer now, having lots of children was

a good thing to do you young, I'll lose the weight easily.

"What?" I asked joyfully," I see them now?" I asked,

"You're the first of all of us to meet them, I glimpsed them but I came

straight to you so you wouldn't feel left out." I smiled, he's so

considerate and it was just the right thing to do, I wanted to meet them first

as I'm their mother.

"You can see them and so can I," he said.

"Okay," I said as he put me into my wheel chair, I was wheeling myself faster

than he was pushing me until we reached the room, Edward sprinting after me

My babies had their own room, they are that special.

I wheeled myself in to the room and there I saw 8 little babies staring back

at me smiling with large brown or green eyes, hang on a second... I thought I

had 7 children.

"Well, I told you there was a little surprise, she was just hiding behind the

other babies," Edward put his arms around me as I stroked each of their cheeks

before picking up the fragile little girl.

"What are we going to name her?"

"Well I was thinking Ali" he said, I grinned up at him,

"I love it, Ali Cullen."

This is all so perfect, I have an equal amount of little boys and girls. 8

darling little babies you have a bright future.

"When are there coming home?"

"Well the first 7 can come home tomorrow and Ali can come home in a week."

I love my babies!!!

**thank you to 'loyal as a puppy but i bite' you did all the rewrote chapters so i thank you so much **


	6. Home

Bella POV

We were bring the babies home, well not Ali yet, she was coming home in 2 Days, we were driving home in are new weird looking van in had 2 seats in the front (were Edward was driving and I was sitting) then a row looking just like ours then 2 more rows behind that so it had 4 rows/ 8seats. Are van was longer, but it was good so we didn't have to drive separately.

The babies were sleeping, I was just about… then I thought

That weird dream I had about that one baby in the corner that nobody saw or heard but me… that must have been Ali… telling that there was one more baby in me!

I then feel asleep, I woke up to Edward gently waking me up and telling me that we were home.

We pulled up to the house and then he grabbed Mason, and the only one sitting in the 2ecund row to the front, the other seat was for Ali. He walked up to the door and walked up to the room were the babies were all going to sleep till they got older to get there own rooms, and he came back out so I grabbed Noah's seat and walked in with him as Edward grab Kylies and Kaylee's seat and waited for me to come out, then I came out and Edward walked in, I grabbed Carson and waited, then Edward came out and I went in then I came out again and Edward had Ayden and Maddie out and I grabbed the rest of the stuff from the hospital and then closed the door and walked in to see Edward sitting on the couch waiting for me.

Alice, Rosalie, and Esme came to our house yesterday and put all the babies stuff there was to think in our house, there a little playpen for the babies down hear in the living room and 8 little Minnie cribs all on one wall so that the babies could be down hear with us and we wouldn't have to make so many trips up and down the stairs.

My life was perfect, excepted for one thing; I wanted my littlest girl home.

Edward POV

I couldn't believe it I had 4 little betiful girls and 4 little boys, and the best wife in the whole world. My life was perfect, but I was just waiting for my littlest angle to come home.

Awhile later

Edward POV

My littlest Angel was coming home today!

Bella POV

My littlest Girl was coming home today

Esme, Alice and Rosalie were coming over today to watch the 7 oldest babies, while I and Edward were going to go get our littlest Angle

**Sorry about the 2 short chapters in a row, IV just been to busy to keep up; tell me what I should do next! I love writing this story… I know I rushed abit on this story, but I wanted to get to the part were the babies were born and they grow up, **

**A part that inset menteced in the story**

**Maddie is the oldest **

**Ayden is 2eouncd**

**Carson is 3erd **

**Kaylee is 4****th**

**Kylie is 5****th**

**Noah is 6****th**

**Mason is 7****th**

**Ali is 8****th**

**Maddie is like Rosalie **

**Ayden is like Emmett **

**Carson is like Jasper **

**Kaylee is like Bella **

**Kylie is like Esme **

**Noah is like Carlisle **

**Mason is like Edward **

**Ali is like Alice**

**Hear are the babies whole names **

**Maddie Rosalie Cullen**

**Ayden Emmett Cullen**

**Carson Jasper Cullen**

**Kaylee Isabella Cullen **

**Kylie Esme Cullen **

**Noah Carlisle Cullen**

**Mason Edward Cullen**

**Ali Alice Cullen **

**LOL I think there funny but o well, I know Charlie and Renee aren't really in this story as well but they well be soon, Bella didn't even till them yet! **


	7. Charlie!

"Bella wake up" Edward said

"What is it know" I said looking at the Clock it said 1:00 Am

"Well I tried to get them to sleep but they won't go to sleep its kind of hard when you have 8 babies only 3 weeks old" Edward said

"Okay" I said getting up

I walked down stairs with Edward and saw my 8 little babies fussing... I loved them but sometimes there too much

7:00 Am

Edward was at work and I was 'now' a stay home mom

Ring Ring Ring my cell phone when off….. What did Alice want this time … I didn't have Caller ID but still I somewhat new it was Alice.

"Yes Alice" I said walking into another room were the babies wouldn't hear me and wake up

"Alice this sent her" Charlie!!

"Dad!!"

"Yes I'm your dad"

"I'm so glad hear from you I have so much to tell you"

"Good because I haven't heard from you since your wedding"

"I know I've missed you, I've been so busy!"

"What do you mean 'Busy'?"

"Umm I'll tell you later

"Well how about you come over to my place this after noon on your lunch break"

"Well I can't because Edward is at work and there is something I got to tell you, how about you come over to our new house tonight"

"Well okay then what is your address"

I told him it then Ali started to cry

"Umm dad I got to go now" I hung up the phone and ran to Ali before the others would wake up

Charlie POV

Bella told me her new adders… I wonder why they moved what was so imported that she needed Edward there with her and why she couldn't come back to her old home

Then I heard a baby cry

Did she have a kid?

"Umm dad I got to go now" Bella said as she hung up

"Well bye" I said into the dead line

It was almost 7 now so I started to leave my house and then I found their new home… It was a huge house… why would they move hears?

I walked up to the door step to see Bella already opening the door with Edward at her side

"Hi dad" Bella said

"Hello Charlie" Edward said

"Hello" I said back to both of them and then gave Bella a hug and then Edward a handshake

"Would you like a tour of our house?"

"Why sure"

They took me all over the house and it was bigger on the inside than the outside!

They didn't go into one room… why not was this room that a baby was in? The tour lasted about 15 min then they walked by the last door that we did not go in

"Now dad you have to be quite and don't yell" Bella said to me

"What is it" I asked

"You'll just have to see" Edward said as he opened the door

There I saw 8 little babies laying there sleeping sound asleep

"Are they yours?" I asked

"Yes" they both responded

"You had-"one two three all the way up to 8 kids "8 Babies!"

"Yes" Bella said

"Octuplets" Edward said

"Im a grand grand papa!" I said

"Yes to 8 grand kids"

That's more than I expedited

"What are their names?"

"Maddie, Kylie, Kaylee, Noah, Ayden, Carson, mason, and Ali" Bella said

"There so young" "how old are they?"

"Just2 weeks"

"Can I hold them?"

"Yes" Edward chuckled

I held all of them and they each smiled at be the last one I held was Ali

"Why is ali so small?"

"well when Bella was pregnet with them the doctor said she was going to have 7 babies and then when she had them Ali Came out and she was hiding in there" Edward said "She has only been home a week"

"Have you told your mom yet" I said

"No" Bella said

"But I well"

We had a fun night then it was time to go and we said goodbyes and I said that to all the babies.

**What did you think the next chapter well have bella's mom in it **

**I love the movie new moon it was aswome!! **


	8. Ali!

Bella POV

I was happy that Charlie was fine about the babies but I was worried how my mom would feel

I was going to call her tomorrow and I was up all night thinking what I would say to her

"Bella it's going to be fine" Edward encourage me "just go to bed"

"Okay I we'll try" I said

"I'm surprised they have slept this long me too." I turned to make sure the babies monitor was on me and Edward had one by are side of the bed

We went to bed and then the we heard a cry then all the crying it was Maddie, Kyile, Kaylee, Carson, Ayden, Mason, and Noah wait what about Ali? I could tell there each cry's because well I'm there mom.

"Ali!" me and Edward both said that in a hurry

We both jumped and ran into the nursery

Ali was on her stomach and not breathing! The doctor said this might happen but it was a slight chance that might happen but it is happing right now!

"Bella Call the hospital then Esme to watch the rest!" then Edward started to do CPR on Ali

I Called both. Edward Grabbed Ali and Ran down stairs and then Esme came through the door and ran upstairs to the others

And then Edward Ran to the Garage with Ali and jumped in to the Driver's seat as I was right behind him and I jumped in to the passenger seat in the Volvo and he handed me Ali and I started to do CPR … I was surprised I could do it… I guess because she was my kid

Edward Drove faster than when he did with any of the kids, Ali didn't sit in her Car seat we got to the hospital before the Ambiance would even get to our house! They took Ali away from us I was screaming and kicking and hitting Edward to let me go with her… he wanted to go to but her was under control then I just stopped and turned around in to his chest and sob sob and I knew that he was crying in to my hair, but he was trying to be strong

"It well be okay" "its okay it's okay Bella" we sat down in the waiting room with people staring at us but we didn't care

10 min later

"I think we should call Esme now" Edward Said

Her rung up Esme and talked to her. She was going to bring the rest of the Family up in the morning.

I layed down aroused the couch and put my head on Edwards lap and cried and cried till I cried myself to self and then I woke up to Edward patting my head

"Bella wake up" "Bella O' Bella"

I sat up

"Is she okay Edward tells me?" I yelled

"Bella Bella she okay she just needs to stay here for a couple of days"

"Can we see here!!!?"

"Yes We Can"

"Were she!" I yelled

"Room 7"

"I jumped up and Ran to the room it had a big glass window in front of it and then I stopped and looked at her she was hooked up to so many stuff it was horrible then I just backed up to the wall behind the window and leaned agansed the wall still looking at her and just slowly scooted down the wall till I was to the floor and just sat there and cried I think maybe I was there for tallest 20 mins till Edward came over to hug me and then he helped me up and we looked in the widow because we weren't allowed in the room.

Then Edward got a call from Esme

"There hear all of them even the babies" Edward said after closing the door.

They came walking down the hallway

Maddie was with Rosalie, Ayden with Emmett, Carson with Jasper, Kaylee with Alice, Noah in Carlisle's left hand and Mason in his Right hand and Kylie with Esme . They all in their Carriages then the beeping started in Ali's Room and all the doctors pushed past us and ran in.

**What do you think should happen??? Any ideas I was crying when I wrote this because of Ali… I didn't want to have this happen to Ali but I needed a good part to hook more people in ;) Comment and tell me what you like about it and what you didn't like… you won't hurt my feelings because I want you to tell me this stuff it well help me improve my wring **

**What I hate about writing is it is all in my head and my stories in my head are 10000000 times better… it's hard to write it down but I'm trying **


	9. talking,home,and more talking

**Happy New Year!! It is 2010! :) I hope you all have a good new year and I well post more this year… it is one of my many goals:) … tell me if you think I should change something or whatever so… sorry for the delay… on my storys …. I well make up for them it the next few chapter… email me or comment … I would really like ideas and more coments it well make me feal better and whant to post more so pleaze coment!! I well thank you… you well get a surprise and get to be a carcetor in my story… you can pick a name and then I well post your screan name in () so coment first and you well get that….. and if you don't I have other surprises so thanks for the people who have commented on this story without me asking so THANK YOU!! Okay hear goes the story……..**

**Bella POV **

chapter 9

Ali was still in the Hospital. It has been one hard long week. we were so exosted . We had stayed over night in the hospital the whole time, never left. Not even once!

Alice brought over clothes for us. Edward took off of work, as for me, well im a stay home mom, so you could say i took off as well.

Ali was coming home today!! And then Edward walked through the doors with Ali and I ran up to both of them and hugged them, well morley Edward, and kissed Ali on forehead.

"Did you sighed the release forms ?" I asked

"Yes, I did"

We walked out to the car and put Ali in the back and we drove off... for a while it was silent

"Bella" Edward said

"Yes?" I responded

"What about your Mom and Phil?"

"O"

"How about we go and see them?"

"do you think we could ?"

"Yes i think we could by are selfs ... "

"you really think so?"

"well yes, you do it every day at home, and you well have me to help you this time."

"okay, "I said "when are we going ?"

"well I was thinking maby nexed weakend"

"well that would be good, I well pack and-"

"I well get the the tickets" Edward cut me off

we pulled up to the house and

I grabbed Ali and Edward opened the door for me. "Welcome home" every one yelled

Every ones faces lit up.

Rosalie was on the end off the couch holding Maddie under her armpits so she could stand.

Carlisle was watching Noah who was on the ground laying on his stomach and he had Mason in his arms.

Emmett was on his back holding Ayden in the air and he was giggling.

Jasper was in one of the rocking chairs holding Carson, and reading a baby book to him.

Alice was sitting on the ground cross legged with Kaylee on the ground being tickled.

Esme was in the kitchen with Kylie on her hip, while she was making cookies

I held each baby and then we talked for awhile . In the end Rosalie had Maddie ,Emmett had Ayden, Alice had Ali , Jasper had Carson, Esme had Kylie, Carlisle had Noah, I had Kaylee, and Edward had Mason,.....

The Cullen's carried each baby to the nursarey, but for Ali she came to our room.

They had left 8pm them me and Edward walked upstairs and went to bed.

**Did you like it…. If you did not read what I posted above… read it is very inportend**

**Thank you**


	10. 5 hours of packing!

**This is still making up for the other days I missed so enjoy :)**

Bella POV

we were planning on staying a week so let's start off for one day ... better to pack more (I was going to pack as much stuff the boys,well mostly Ayden- just in case)

i would pack 3 outfits per baby per day, so let's see 3 x 7 = 21 outfits for one baby for 7 days so 21 x 8 = 168outfits wow!!!

Then bibs would be the same as the outfits 3 per day per baby (same as outfits)

PJ's would be 3 per baby [just in case] 3x8=24 PJ's

Bottles... 5 bottles a day per baby 5x8=40 bottles a day so let's double that into 80 bottles so were good for 2 days then we can wash them

Now pacifiers ... 2per day per baby so 2x8=16 ... 16x2=32 pacifers. (you can wash them)

now dipers ... 5 a day per baby so 5x8=40 a day and 40x7=280 for the week.

that took...5hours [THERES MORE STUFF THAN THAT]  
(it well pop up later in the story)

the cullens came by and picked up the babys. A hour after I starded packing

i just layed down on the couch and fell asleep.

**Sorry it was short but I well post some pic on my profile to see what im talking about…**

**Thanks:)**


	11. the plain

Bella POV

I called my mom and told her everything but the babies

it was

7:00am

our flight left

10:00am

we would arrive

11:30 am

We had 3 hours before we would leave forks.

we packed up the 'mini cullens' and left for the airport.

We had our 1 by 4 strollers ...1seat wide 4 seats long

I had Kaylee, Kylie, Noah and Ayden. Edward had the rest. We were the airport now and some worker took our 15 suit cases.... all we had was the babies the fold up stroller[you take the carrier seats out so it looked like a skeleton] and 2 carry on`s.

we went though secretary ... it took 20 mins!!!

Then we boarded the plain

The plain was 10 seats wide [from left to right] Kaylee ,Kylie, Noah, me ,aisle then Ayden ,Maddie, asleep then Edward ,Ali, Mason ,and Carson.

The plain started

People were staring us [well as usual] but whatever.

it was funny because they only cried 2 times each! take off and landing! - we thought more crying than that but they just took a nap.

We got off the plain and there was mom.


	12. i had the werdist dream

Bella POV

"Hi mom" I said walking up to her

"H H ii Bell Bell la" mom said shuddering

"Umm mom I would like you to meet, Maddie, Kaylee, Kylie, Noah," I said pointing to each of them "Ayden, Carson, Mason, and Ali"

"8, of them!" mom said fainting luckily they were sitting at a couch when they saw us walk up.

"Umm Bella I think I well go get the luggage" Edward said grabbing 2 luggage carts

"I'll help; unless you need me hear Bella" Phill Said

"Its okay go on" I said

"'k" he said

It has been 20mins from mom fantied, and 5 mins from when the guys left.

Mom started waking up

"Bella?" she said "is that really you?"

"Yes mom it's me"

"Wow I just had the weirdest dream, you and Edward had octuplets" mom said laughing and the she looked up at me and then next to me were the two strollers with the babies in it.

Mom must have had a million things going though her head again and she fainted again.

"Did she just faint again?" Edward asked

"Yes" I said laughing

"Let's get her to the car" Phil said lifting her up "umm how are we getting home"

"I rented a van for us. " Edward said "it has two extra seats.

"And your moms car is hear" Phill said "and my Truck"

"Why did you take two vehicles?"

"Umm well your mom was egar so she took off an hour early, and I cleaned the house"

"O" I and Edward said together

"Umm Edward, can you drive the van home and I well drive moms car and Phil you take your truck" I said

"Okay lets stop at Renee's car fist and Edward I well held you with the babies and luggage and we will meet each other at home." Phill said

"Okay" I and Edward said as we got moms car

Phill put her in the back seat, and gave me the keys

And took the luggage carts from Edward and Edward took the strollers and I drove off to one of my old homes.

Edward POV

Phill helped load up everything and everyone.

"Thanks" I said to him

"No problem"

"See you at home" said and took off

I soon realized that Bella forgot the baby formula and I went to the store, called "piggly wiggleys" it** is a real store to let you know… I love that store… it is a grocery store**

Looks like I was going to have to load up the babies, because you can't leave them in the car without a older kid (12 &up) so I went to the back and grabbed the 2 strollers and I loaded every one up without thinking the order I put (from front to back) Kaylee, Noah, Carson, Ayden and in the other stroller was Kylie, Mason, Mason, Ali.

Walked in, well pushed two strollers in and went to the baby Aisle and bought the formula and then I bought the big container and then went to pay I got in the 10 items or less check out and there was a 5 min waiting line, then that's when the Chaos happened.

**Thank you for commenting or I should say thank you to one person… and they got the 1****st**** place prize but there is still more prizes so what should happen to Edward… review and get a snink peak at the next chapter and some more on later on… and still the others 2end and 3 place stuff is still on it is a addition to the sneak peaks**

**Thanks.**


	13. Emmett plays with dolleys

Chapter 13

Bella POV

I coulded believe it was was Edward…. Phil just got home 10 mins ago!

I was starting to get worried as I just sat down and turned on the TV… it was a news station.

"There was an 8 car pileup, next to the air port, many injured, some died. A small car and a big van"

The TV said

"No that can't be!"I yelled at the TV

Edward PoV … left off from last chapter

Finally the line was moving faster …

I re-loaded every one into the van and drove home past the airport an again, to see a really bad 8 car pileup.

I found her home and then pulled up to see Bella though the window and she was on her knee's yelling, I turned off the car and locked it with the babies in still and ran to Bella "Bella what is it!?!?!"

"Edward your hear! where were you? Where are the kids!" she stated to panic again

"Don't worried there okay, there in the van, what's going on?" I asked

"There was an 8 car pileup"

"O I saw that" I said "it looked really bad!"

"O I'm so glad you're alive"

"Me too, now let's go and get the kids." I said

I unlocked the door and gave Bella Kaylee and Kylie , and she took off in side to set them down and then I got Noah and Mason out and set them on the ground, and Bella picked them up … after all that, we sit down and then Phil comes out of his room (he works in there) and the Renee came out of the room we were to stay in for the week.

Bella POV

I yawned so did Edward, we noticed that is was only 5 pm, but due to all the work we did in the last 12 hours, we needed some sleep.

"If you're tired, you can go to bed, and I and Phil can watch the kids" mom said with a smile

"I think I'll take that offer up, thanks mom, wake me up if you need anything"

"Me too, thanks Renee" Edward said

"No pleaser, I got my grandkids now I what to spend time with my first grandkids."

"Okay" I said with a smile

The kids were still 3 months old

I love them with all my heart

I layed down in the familure room, mom had a ton of pics of me and my older brother, (**if you don't know this aredy but Emmett is Bella's older Brother : ) )**

I layed down with all my stuff on. I don't know if Edward came to bed with me or not, I was too tired to even realize that all the lights were on and I wasn't under the covers, I fell into a deep sleep.

Bella's flashback Dream

_Me and My Brother were playing, I was 4 at the time and Emmett was 5 holding my baby doll that I loved to death, it was about the size as a newborn baby, it had yellow pjs and it had red marker on the lips,(I gave it red lipstick) with a marker I named her Emily. I was a clumsy and I was walking down the stairs and then I got to the last to and somehow maged to trip and fall flat on my face and cut me cheek on the foor bord, Emmett saw me fall and ran over to me and picked me up and I was screaming to Emily to me but Emmett didn't care, he only cared about me, so he ran me outside to mom and she jumped up and took me from him and then she took me inside to treat my cut, and then Emmett grabbed Emily and gave her to me and I was quite. Then later that day I was carrying my Emily around and I ran into my mom and I asked her if she wanted to play house with me, she said she would later but I wanted it now, I started to cry, and Emmett came over and said "Belly I will play dollies with you" and he did he was the big brother and I was the mom and Emily was the baby, that was the funniest time I ever had playing dollies with Emmett, mom even took a picture of me and Emmett, the Emmett holding Emily. _

I woke up to a screaming baby, wanting to be feed, I jumped to my feet and ran to go help Edward, but I saw My mom holding Kaylee, Phil had Kylie, Edward had Ali, and I grabbed Ayden and then we put them down in there bouncers, (on profile) then I grabbed Mason, mom grabbed Maddie, Edward had Noah, and Phil had Carson,

"Thanks" I said

"No problem Bella, you do this every day!" Phil said

I told my mom about the dream and she said she had an extra picture of that picture of Emmett.

I said I would give it to him when we got back.

**How did you like it, I got more on the way, right now I'm so busy… I got basketball practices from 3:00 pm to 6**_:30___** from Monday –Friday… but not Wednesday, but then I have church, and the weekends we have family time (that means no computer!) so yah **


	14. The Call!

Chapter14

Edward POV

The week flew by fast, it was Thursday, we had today and tomorrow left of the trip.

Now it was noon, we just got down laying the babies down for their nap when my phone went off.

It said Carlisle I handed it to Bella "hear answer it, I well finish up"

"Okay"

Bella POV

(Carlisle well be a C. and Bella well be a B.)

B: Hello?

C: Bella!

B: yes this is

C: okay you guys need to come home quick... as soon as posibal

B: why?

C: Because Alice and Rosalie are Missing!!!

B: What!!

C: I well explain later! Just come home quick.

B: I well see in a couple hours

C: okay

He said hanging up the phone

I ran to the baby's room

"Edward Get out here!" I told him quitly not to wake up the babies

"Why what was all that about?"

"I will tell you, just come out here!"

We walked out to the room

"Edward there gone!"

"Who?"

"Alice and Rosalie!"

"What do you mean 'there gone'"

"They are missing"

"Why?"

"I don't know Carlisle said he will tell us everything when we get home!"

"Okay I well get the tickets and you pack up, see you in 30 min!"

I ran to our room quietly not waking the babies and packed up all the stuff, I had 10 mins before Edward would return. I started packing up the babies to the car

"Bella where are you going??" Mom asked,

"Rosalie and Alice are missing!"

"O My!" "I'll help you get them to the car!"

"Thanks" I said as we brought 2 babies out each, to load, and then so on till they were all in the van,

"Bye, I hope you find them," Edward came pulling in with moms car; I hope she knew, she wouldn't care any way.

He said a quick good bye and joined me and we took off.

**Sorry it's not long, but I wrote this in 10 mins, my free time… might not write again for awhile! :) **


	15. safe and sound :

Bella pov

I got the mail, started flipping though the letters and saw one that was from my dad… I opened it and note was attached to another's envople the note read

Dear Bella, I got this letter in the mail addressed to Emmett Swan, so who ever sent this letter must not know that he is married well you please give this to him

Love, your dad

I was curies so I opened the letter for Emmett. It read

Dearest Emmett,

I have kidnapped your wife and sister. Do not call the police at all, or else so thank you and I love you.

Love Stacey.

Sister? I was Emmett's only sister! I'm not kidnapped this doesn't make since. Was she thinking Alice was Emmett's sister?

Stacey I recognized that name… she dotted her I's with hearts.

"Bella can you help me" Edward ask.

"Yah one second"

"K"

I put down the letters and helped Edward bring the luggage in. the babies were already in.

Then after that I called everyone but Alice and Rosalie. They came, I shared the letter

"Well thank you for looking though my mail Sister!" Emmett said

"Well Emmett who is Stacey?"

"I don't know?"

"hold on" I said as I rushed to my bedroom and looked under the bed for my year books, freshman year for me, sophomore year for Emmett, the year before the Cullen's moved here.

I looked up Stacey in Emmett's grade and there she was, he had an X next to her, which means he dated her!

I ran down stairs to show the others

Alice POV

We were in this girls car named Stacy, she said she had funny pictures of Emmett, so we fallowed her into the car and she locked us in and then she said we had to go another state.

We fallowed her and then she told us that we had to me quite and not draw attention to ourselves, and not tell anyone why were hear, or what's happing to us.

We listing to her

She also thinks I'm Emmett sister so I'm playing along, because she only wants us too, me and Rosalie.

"No talking!" she yelled at us as she got our pass ports. "Lets board the plain" okay joy

"Where are we going?" Rosalie asked

"Arizona the big city,"

Omg that's where Emmett and Bella grew up! Renée lived there I just had a plan :)

We were in the air, about an hour till us where to land.

I asked to go to the bathroom

There was a line.

"You may go, but remember don't tell anyone! And also talk to people but not about you know what, just so they don't suspect anything"

"Okay Stacey"

I got up, there was a flight attendant. Bye the bathrooms.

"Hi what's your name?"

"Evie,**(aka .19) …(she won a contest that I made a long time ago!) Sorry it's late!... **… what's yours?"

"Alice, do you have a paper and pen I could use?"

"Yah why,?"

"I well write it down for you"

"K" she got me the paper and pen it was my turn to go to the bathroom, but I really just wrote this…

Dear Evie,

Me and my sister are kidnapped, Rosalie well come up to use the bathroom shortly, so ask her what her name is and tell her, she going to be fine , cuz I wrote this note, so call the cops, the other girl that is sitting with us kidnapped us, her name is Stacy. After that call my best friends mom well dont before that so she can pick us up. Then the police, he is the number … she can help us there, well don't call the police just yet, but when where getting off the plain tell Stacey that she won a prize but only she can come back to see it, and then we well take off and call us after u put her in a room. And we well tell u when to call the police.

Thank you, Alice and her sister Rosalie

I gave her the note, and everything worked out just fine. We where safely at Renée's house. Now to call the family :)

**Thank you for ur reviews and I well try to update soon. :) **


	16. Alice?

Bella POV

The babies were crying, we all had one of them well I had Kaylee and Ali, and then Edward had Mason, Carlisle had Noah, Jasper had Carson, Emmett had Ayden, and Esme had Kylie, and Maddie.

"Let's put the babies to bed," I said, they were all asleep. We carried them all up stairs to their room, (still in one room) and we all kissed them good night and when down stairs and sat around the table.

Then we got a phone call.

"Hello"

"Bella!"

"Alice?"

"Yes,"

"Are you okay, is Rosalie with you?" by that time everyone was around me so I put it on speaker phone.

"Yes were both fine, well tell you about what happed later, when we get home but you should know first that were at your moms house Bella,"

"You are?"

"Well yes and we need a plain to get back home, and we want our brother to come and get us"

"Me" Edward asked

"Yes you"

"I'll leave right know"

"Okay"

"Bye," every one said

"See you soon," Alice and Rosalie said 2gether

**Sorry about the short chapter I just needed to get it in, I well work on my other stories, but I got a huge case of writes block, thank you to a movie where I got this idea, I might update later 2 day if I got a idea. **

**If you don't know, **

**Emmett is Bella's older Brother**

**Rosalie is Edwards older sister, and Alice is Edwards younger sister **

**Jasper is Emmett's best friend since he moved to forks, **

…**..**

**I know I say the babies with the same adult but that's how it goes, and they feel better with them but they love everyone then same. **


	17. sorry

Hi guys sorry, I haven't updated for a wile, I'v been busy for awile training.

I well try to update soon but school starts soon … err so any ways I well update maby later 2day :)

Sierra Kay Carlie Cullen


	18. Jake

Bella POV

Alice and Rosalie were home and it had been 2 weeks sencies then so every thing was back to normal.

My Phone went off

"Hello?" I asked

"Hey Bella!" one of my best friends said

"Jake!"

"Bella !"

"So whats up" I asked

"nothen, just when are you going to come to La Push again?"

"Ummm" I hadent thought about this latly with all of this stuff going on. "Jake I really don't know, its almost impossible for me right now."

"What do you mean"

"Well you see –'' I was cut off by Maddie crying " Be right back" I put the phone down and ran up stairs to get Maddie before the other started to cry as well.

Jake POV

Was that a baby? Why dident she tell me?

"Hello, Jake you still there?" Bella asked into the phone

"Yah Bella."

"Sorry about that."

"its okay"

"so how about we meet at Forks local Park by the baby swings tomarrow about 11"

"… okayyy…"

"'k see you there"

"k , bye"

"bye"

Then I heard a click telling me that she hung up

The Park? By the baby swings? What was going on ?

Bella POV

I had to tell Jacob, this may not be the best of time but it had to happen soon, before he came

(next day) :D

I had a 3 by 3 strollor, it had 9 seats in it and it was 3 seats wide and 3 seats long, we had it coustim made for us.

It had a extra seat in it too.

I had some back packs, in one was a Change of 3 diffent outfits for each baby. In another was a diper bag and some whips and another was bibs, and food, bottles, blankets, and pacifiers . and last but not least one filded with toys.

I parked the car in the parking lot, got out the strollor and put the back packs in the storage part and the blankies in the extra seat. Now time to get the kids in.

(top by bella)

In the top row the seats went like this _Ali , emtey Ayden

Noah, Kaylee, Mason

Maddie Carson Kylie

(Bottom)

So I pushed the huge storllor and went to the swings. I put each baby in a swing in the carseat order. I pushed them each a little bit at a time and they were giggling.

Then Jake came and saw me,

"I knew it bella I just knew it" he said then walking away

"Jake come back hear let me explain "

" What Bella why should I listen to you?"

He ran off

I pulled out my cell phone and called Rosalie and Esme to watch and play with the babys at the park why I went some were elese to calm down and cry my self out.

**Sorry I had to make Jake the bad guy in hear. It well get better, how could you not blame him for that.! ! ! any ways sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been busy. I well try an up date before school starts again ( that's in a week) **

**Sierra – Kay Carlie Cullen :)**


	19. a big sorry

Hi guys it's been awhile… I can't believe that I took me this long, school makes every thing hard, takes so much time

On to the story :)

Jake POV

I feel mad, that she didn't tell me that she had kids! She could of told me, why didn't she?

I saw a girl go by in the park, I decided to go and talk to her, I didn't have any thing else to do,

"Hey"

"O hi" she said, she was really pretty

"What your name?"

"Nicole"

"That's a really pretty name" I told her

"What's you're name?" she ask man she had the prettiest voice

"Jacob, but call me Jake or if you want either or" I said smiling

We talked for along time then it started to get dark out,

We said are good byes and left, but before we did, we got each others cell number. I was so happy to meet her.

I told her about Bella and what happened earlier, she didn't blame me for reacting like that but told me to go and say sorry to her and be nice to her, I really liked Nicole a lot. I hope that Bella well forgive me. I dialed up that old familiar number.

Bella POV

I was laying in bed all day, I heard Edward come home, what time was it?

5:30 pm it said, wow did time fly, where were the babies ?

"Bella?"

"yah"

"I herd what happened are you okay?"

"yah I'm fine"

"are you sure"

"Yes, where are the kids?"

" well Mason ,Maddie and Ayden are at Rosalie and Emmett's house, Carson and Ali are at Alice and Jasper's house, Kaylee, Kylie and Noah are at mom and dads house"

"okay"

I could hear my phone going off in the other room

"be right back" I told Edward

"k" he said and walked into the kitchen

"Hello" I anwserd not bothering to cheek the caller id

"Bella?"

"Jake?"

"Yah, hey listen, I'm sorry about what happened at the park."

"its okay Jake I understand."

"so is it okay if I come over to meet them and play with them?"

"well there not hear right now"

"o"

"how about tomorrow?"

"Great" he said

**Listen I know this isn't a lot but if you have any ideas, please tell me :) then chapters well come up faster, I'll try write more, its almost 2011! Omg wow **


	20. 1st birthday :

Bella POV

I was cleaning the house, jake didn't say what time he was coming over, so I asked them to bring the babies over at 8. Jake didn't come until 1 pm, so that was right when I got done feeding them.

I heard a Knock on the door.

I went to open it.

"hey"

"hey" I said back. "come in" I said

The day went by fast. It was fun, Edward went up to put the babies to bed. Jake told me about Nicole. I was glade that he found someone. He left at 8 to go home.

It was December now and, it was a nice warm day but, not to warm for the snow to melt, it was Saturday so Edward and I decided to play outside with the babies, there were almost 1 and could somewhat walk.

We bundled them up and took them outside; I carried Ali, since she was still really little. Edward carried Kylie. Kaylee was holding my hand and the rest were out running around; luckily the snow was about 3 inches tall so they could run.

Kaylee let go of my hand and ran around and Edward let Kylie run with her too, to catch up with there siblings. Ali wanted down; I was hesitant to stay with her, even though she was fine, I was still really scared.

Edward ran up and was playing with the babies in the snow. We had 1 swing set, and luckily a couple trees to hand baby swings that were close to each other.

One tree had 4 swings on and the other had 4 swings on, then we didn't let them use the swing set yet, because they were too small, we let the use the slide though.

They all lined up at the slide and Edward was putting them on the top and I was catching them.

They seemed to like it, it was getting to get cold outside so we decided to bring them inside. We were out for a half hour. They didn't go far from us, even though we had a lot a room out there, we also had it fenced in.

Winter went by and it was it was time for there birthdays

It was august 26th there birthdays. I had to make a guest list for them to, well to

keep track of who was coming the list was like this

_People who are coming to party _

_Carlisle and Esme _

_Emmett and Rosalie _

_Alice and Jasper _

_Mom and Phil _

_Dad and Sue _

_Jake and Nicole _

_And plan for maybe a little more?_

The Cullens came over alittle before to help set up.

Each of the babys had a gift, from every one. 

Time flew by and then it was time for them to open presents.

Carlisle and Esme gave them each a pillow pet,

Ayden – Mr. Bear

Noah- Snuggly Puppy

Carson- friendly frog

Mason- cowardly lion

Ali- Miss lady bug

Kaylee- lovable lamb

Kylie- puffy duck

Maddie- buzzie bumble bee

Alice and Jasper

Got tee shirts that were baseball style, so the girls sleeves were pink and the boys were black and the front said there 1st name then Cullen on the back with the number of there order off birth

So it was like

Maddie Cullen # 1

Ayden Cullen # 2

Carson Cullen # 3

Kaylee Cullen # 4

Kyle Cullen #5

Noah Cullen # 6

Mason Cullen # 7

Ali Cullen # 8

Emmett and Rosalie got them a mini pool that was my up too my waist with arm flotties and inner tubes so they could float around

My Mom, phill and Dad bought a big trampoline for them when they get older, but it had sides on it, it held up to 20 people !.

Jake and Nicole got them baby books

Sue got them base ball hats, pink and blue

Last but not least Edward and I got them there own rooms, set up with beds, and also 2 boy plastic motorized jeeps for little kids and then 2 girls plastic motorized jeeps.

They were all happy with what they got. They hugged every one and then they went off to bed. They sleeped in there own rooms tonight, I hope it goes well, also all there own stuff is in there.

Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Jake, Phil, and Charlie were going to set up the trampoline and Pool tomorrow. My mom and Phil were in the guest room. Life was good

**So did you like it, sorry it took so long to write, the next chapter well be about there fun big toys they got and having them play with it…. I posted a pic of there pillow pets on there… hope you like :)**


	21. jump jump jump around :D

**Its cristmass break!**

**Back to the story **

Bella POV

When the babies woke up they were all running around , that's what you get for having 8 kids!

Any way, They guys got the pool set up, now it was just filling up with water. They were working on the trampoline now. They were almost done. They kids couldn't wait for that to be done. I told them they couldn't go on it unless there was a adult watching them and told them they could, and the same goes for the trampoline.

"Mommy Mommy" Ayden talked to me

"yes honey?" I asked

"cawn we pway?" he asked sweatley (can we play)

"umm let me cheek to see if there done with the trampoline" I said to him

"up up" he said, I picked him up.

I walked out to see Emmett jumping around on it.

"Bella you gotta try this, its fun" he yelled

"guys, get your shoes on, lets go to the trampoline." I said to them

I got a choris of "yay's" I opend the door and they all ran out. I put Ayden down and he ran with them, catching up to there little speed.

"daddy! Daddy can we go on?"

"as soon as uncle Emmett gets off" he said

Emmett quickly got off Edward lifted the babies all up to the top and then they started to bounce and fall, but laufing all the time.

Soon the pool was done and they wanted to go in that. We told them it has to sit for a day to get used to the weather. It was also freazing water.

"Mommy, Mommy!" Kaylee and Kylie yelled coming inside were me and the girls were.

"yes honey?" I asked

"uncle Em, said that we should ask you if we can sleep out on the trelione (trampoline) and you and and" kylie said

Then Kaylee picked up "and auntie rose and auntie alice and grandma esme could have a girls night"

"o I see" I knew this was coming I bent down and put my armes out "come hear you two" I picked them up and carried them out of the door and then I set the down half way to the trampile

"what did she say girls?" Emmett wisperd loudly

They srugged and said "idk"

And climed up in to the trampoline

"and?" Emmett asked

"I think that's great" I said smiling

**I know its not much but I just wrote this up now, I just got off the bus like 20 min ago. I had to eat and check my email too… hope you like it… what well the next chapter be when the boys have the kids?**

**If I don't write for another 4 days … have a merry and safe holidays :) **

**Please review, the more reviews the faster a chapter come up ;) **


	22. He has both of you in him!

Bella POV

I was packing the kids night stuff for them to sleep out on the trampoline. Well it was just blankets and pillows. The girls were going over to Alice's and watch chick flicks, a kid free night.

Edward POV

"Kids! Kids!" yes they all yelled then I heard a deep "YES!" It was Emmett… "Emmett I said 'kids'"

"o okay whoops…"

My five year olds started giggling

Wow five years already. It was 7:00 and the kids were falling asleep on the trampoline, Emmett was sleeping by the door. Me, Jasper and Carlisle were scatterd around with the kids.

I woke up to giggling. Something sticky was on my face. I touched my face. "EMMETT!" I yelled

"I told you" I heard my dad say.

"Yah yah yah" I said

"I'm so goanna k-" I was gonna say 'kill' but that wouldn't look good to my kids "talk some sense into you!" I got up and ran after Emmett.

Bella POV

"Guys I got to tell you something…" Rosalie said

"WHAT!" Alice and Me yelled.

"I'm Pregnant!" She said

"Omg! That's so Awesome! Does Emmett know?" Alice ask

"No not yet…" she said dragging it out.

"When are you going to tell him?" I asked.

"Soon" she said

Six months later

Bella POV

Rosalie was 8 months along. We were going shopping to day at the mall. It was us girls, well Me, Alice, Rosalie, Kaylee, Kylie, Ali, and last but not least Maddie.

We had them in strollers, well I had the 2 seated stroller, and Alice was pushing the other one. I had Kaylee and Kylie together, and Alice had Maddie and Ali.

We walked to the bathrooms together and Rosalie had to pee again, she said she was feeling like she was going to burst with all the liquid she was holding. She was also having cramps, she felt like, so we would take breaks with her.

"I wonder why she has to pee so much." Alice asked

"I know I didn't have to pee that much either when I was pregnant with OCTUPLETS!" I said

"That's what's weird."

Me and Alice were in the big bath rooms waiting for Rosalie to get out and finsh up.

"O MY GOD this can not be happing!" Rosalie yelled

"Rosalie are you okay!" I asked

"Rosalie?"

"I think my baby's coming!"

"Rosalie come out, lets get you to the hospital!"

Rosalie came out of the bath room all pale whitish looking.

"umm umm, Alice grab the wheelchair!"

Alice ran and go this wheel chair. I grabbed the two strollers and Alice pushed Rosalie out of the bath room, lucky the two strollers could connected and make a 2x2 stroller, I did that and quickly walked behind Alice and Rosalie.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY PEOPLE, WOMAN IN LABOR HEAR!" Alice was yelling at the people.

I was right behind them, lucky some one held the door open for me. I quickly honked the car horn, which I hate to do. We parked close, thank god. I rushed ahead of Alice and Rosalie and started putting the little girls in their car seats.

I folded the stroller up and shoved it in the trunk. Alice had put Rosalie in the car and pushed the wheel chair into a handicapped parking space.

"Alice call Emmett, and the hospital, tell them to meet us there and be ready."

"Rosalie are you okay"

"NO! my child is coming out a WHOLE month EARLY!"

"It well be okay."

"Awnty Rose? Are you okay" Kylie asked

"Yes hunny" she said

"Are you sure?" Kaylee asked

"Well your cousin is coming out way to early" she said

"Well tell him to stop it and say in you until its time for him to come out!" Maddie said

"Yah, he's like uncle Emm (Emmett) never following the rules" Ali said

"Your right Ali" I said

"He?" Rosalie asked "Why do you think it's a boy, what if it's a girl?"

Rosalie wanted it to be a surprise.

"Well boys never fallow rules" Ali said

"You do have a point" Alice said

"Where almost there, hold in Rosalie." I said

When I pulled up, Emmett and the doctors are aredy there waiting.

They helped Rosalie into the wheelchair, and then Alice jumped out and ran to the trunk and grabbed the stroller. I grabbed my girls, and put them in the stroller.

I saw Jasper Pull in with Ayden and Carson. He Then Edward pulled up behind Jasper with Noah and Mason.

Jasper left the babies with me and went to go park. As Alice left me with them to park my van to. Edward then got the last two kids out and put them by me. Edward pulled out 2 1x4 seated strollers.

"Hey I thought these might be a little more easier" . As we put the girls in one and the boys in the other Edward loaded the other strollers we were not using and put them in the car and drove off to park.

Jasper was helping Alice as she was trying not to cry, though the parking lot. They stopped by me and the kids.

Edward came running up as we went inside. We sat in the waiting room.

"Mommy? What's wrong?" Ayden asked

"Well, Noah, Ali, Carson, Mason, Maddie, Kaylee, Kylie, come hear"

They all waddle over to me. Alice and Jasper were outside talking. Edward was getting us drinks.

I was trying not to cry, as I told them. "Well aunty Rosalie is having her baby early. And its not good, babies need to stay in there mommy's tummy until they been in there till they grow into a full size baby and its safe for them to come out."

"Well I howp (hope) he's okay" Ali said and hugged my knee as did the reast soon did.

3 hours later.

Emmett came out

"it's a boy!"

"Is he okay! What about Rosalie!" Alice quickly asked

"kids stay right hear" I told them "be good, moms really said"

"k" they said and started quietly playing.

"well Rosalie is fine, really tired and crying, well Benjamin, Is what we named him, is hooked up to a bunch of tubes and only Rosalie is aloud to hold him." Emmett said

"can we see him?" I asked

"yes though a glass window." Turned around "hey you guys come hear!" they kids waddled over hear. I picked up Kaylee, and Ayden. Edward picked up Kylie and Mason As Jasper picked up Carson and Noah. Alice picked up Ali and Maddie.

We fallowed Emmett down the hall. We stopped to a room. Benjamin was hooked up.

"He is so tiny, is he okay" Alice asked

"well his chances of living are really small" Emmett said crying.

"He's so beautiful" I said. I set Kaylee and Ayden. "can I have a word with my brother"

"yah, hey guys, lets go get a snack at the food court." Edward said

As soon as they left, Emmett slid down the wall onto the floor crying. "Emmett he's going to do just fine." I said

"but the doctors said he wouldn't make it."

"Emmett he has you in him, a fight, Rosalie in him, a fighter, he has BOTH of you in him"

"Bella, his lungs are working well, his heart is slowing down, he's dyeing" for the first time in my life I saw Emmett Bawling like a kid again.

"Emmett go in with your wife and baby." Emmett nodded and walked in the room. I stood to the corner where I saw them. Rosalie was holding her child to her heart now and Emmett was holding her hand. As there child was dying before them.

Then I saw a tear sweep down Rosalie's cheek, then came more, Emmett went down on he's knees. Crying. I started crying. The little chest soon stopped rising, as he passed away…

**Sorry I haven't wrote in awhile. Iv been really busy. And Fanfiction wouldn't let me log on for like 2 weeks! I know this chapter is really sad, my moms friend had a baby a year ago and he died not even alive for 2 whole days… :'( I was really said. This is a really sad thing for Emmett and Rosalie. I know its sad, I was crying my eyes out writing this…. Every thing happens for a reason. **


	23. Prey

Rosalie pov

I wouldn't let them take my baby away. I couldn't, not yet. Emmett left the room, I knew this had to be hard for him as well for me. I wanted to be alone in my room with my baby boy.

Every body thought he dead, but I knew he was still with me. I KNEW it.

Emmett POV

This could NOT be happing. Not my little boy, who I was to teach how to throw a baseball. Teach to ride a bike ect.

Bella POV

This was so sad, my little nephew was gone. Not very old. This could not of happened. Me and Edward put the kids to bed. I cryed myself to sleep. Edward help me the whole time. I couldn't imagine what it would be like to have a child die. I was close with Ali but she made it. I silently prayed

"God, are you up there? Because if you are, please why did you take little Ben?  
Amen"

I woke up in the mourning to a voice message.

"BELLA get to the hospital now!"

It was Emmett

Edward heard it too.

"What do you think is wrong?" I asked him

"I don't know but you take the car and go now, I'll meet up with you later with the babies" he said

"okay"

All I could think about as I drove the max speed limit, (yes still a cops daughter) down the road to get to the hospital was

_Whats wrong?_

_This is getting weirder _

_Okay?_

_Whats going on?_

As I pulled into the parking lot and parked. I ran into the building to where Rosalie was. Esme was outside the room

"Esme whats wrong!" I said in a panic

Esme smiled with tears going down her eyes "Rosalie saved him! She brought him back to life"

"how?" I asked

"a mothers touch and love" she said

I ran and hugged her.

"Hes alive!" I was so happy I didn't even hear my phone ring. 20 min later I heard bunch of kids and a adult that souned like Edward telling them to be quit. So I walked down the hall and around the corner to see Edward holding Ali and pushing a stroller Ayden, Noah, Kaylee and Kylie. Maddie was walking by Edward and so was Mason and Carson.

I ran up to them and picked up Mason and Maddie.

"Bella! I called you like 10 times!" Edward said "is every thing fine"

"Yes"

"Little Ben is alive!"

I got a choirs of "yay's" from the babies then a

"Shush" from a nurse

Every thing is back to as normal as we can be.

**Sorry it took so long, iv been busy. Any ideas for the next chapter ?**


End file.
